Named in the Stars
by Elenemire
Summary: Draco is falling for a muggle, she's falling for him. The only problem is they hate each other, at least that's what they think. The clock is ticking against them until a life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Right, well, I don't own any of the characters other than Taurus, my leading lady, and Mrs. Jones, who hasn't made an appearance yet. I am a poor, expendable, college student so please don't sue me, you'll get nothing. I'm working on how to end the story, I don't want it to be like a storyline that it might sound like...no worries, I will just find a different route to take. So it might take me a while to get it finished, though I will try to hurry.

Also, because I am a college student, I can't update as often as I would wish, but I shall try. I don't have a beta reader either so don't kill me for mistakes because while I do try to catch them I am not an English major...but I will try to catch them. Anyways, enough chatter, enjoy!

Taurus Christianson smiled as she heard the doorbell to her one bedroom flat ring out. She quickly pushed the needle the rest of the way through her ear, paused to give it a critical look and then quickly dashed to the door, throwing it open and squealing at the sight of the person on the other side. Her visitor gave a responding squeal and the two began to hug each other furiously. They rocked each other back and forth for a few seconds, laughing, before they pulled back to get a look at each other.

"Hermione Granger! How are you? How was school? Did you have a nice trip back?" Taurus asked in a whirlwind.

Hermione laughed and said, "Slow down! I'm fine, it was great, and I had a lovely trip back! And please tell me you were not just piercing your own ear!"

Taurus smiled and replied, "I was bored, and besides, I can do it just as well as the professionals." she grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her in saying,"Now come into the bathroom with me as I put an earring in. You can tell me all about your school year, and any cute guys that might be worth the mentioning."

Hermione smiled and followed her friend into the bathroom, looking away as Taurus took the needle out as she slid the earring in. That was the one thing about Taurus Hermione never could understand- the self-piercing. Taurus now had her right nostril and her left eyebrow pierced, along with three earrings in her left lobe and four in her right lobe. And the thing was, that no matter how many piercing's she did to herself she never got an infection, and she looked marvelous. If Hermione had to guessas towhy themany piercings didn'tdisturb Taurus' looks she would say that itwas because Taurus always chose very discreet jewelry, so discreet that you hardly noticed that it was there.

"So?" Taurus smiled at her friend in the mirror.

"So...it was good. I had a lot of fun and got through another year..."

"That's always good. So did you learn anything interesting you should share with me?"

Hermione looked down and said, "Actually that's something that I wanted to talk with you about. I should have told you this when I first started going there, but I didn't cause I wasn't supposed to really tell anyone, because muggles aren't supposed to know about us or anything, but you're one of my best friends, and so I should have told you and I didn't, so I'm really sorry. I did want to, though. I need someone to talk to, a girl, someone who understands and let's me confide in them. Things have just been coming so fast in the past few years and with no one to talk to, well, other than two boys who are generallythe reason formydistress,it's justdriving me insane."

Taurus looked at her friend, laughed and said, "Take a breath and slow down. Now what are you talking about?"

As Hermione watched her friend take out eyeliner from her makeup bag and begin to apply it she took a deep breath and started again. "Ok, Taurus, I want to tell you something, and it's going to be a bit of a shock, but it'll be ok, alright? Maybe you'll want to sit down for it."

Taurus paused, frowned, turned to sit on her bathroom counter, looked at her friend and asked, "You're not pregnant or anything are you? I mean because if you are, don't worry, it'll be ok and-"

"No! Heavens no!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh dear, I'm going about this is the wrong way. Alright, here it goes. Taurus, when I was 11 years old I got a letter from a school, the boarding school that I've always told you about. But I didn't tell you the whole truth about it, and I've always felt so bad about it, and so I decided on the train home that I would finally tell you all about it."

"Ooook. Tell me about it."

"Well...Taurus, the school I was accepted into was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Taurus, I'm a witch, a muggleborn witch to be precise."

"Really? That's cool." Taurus smiled and she hopped off and began to apply her makeup again.

Hermione stared at her friend and asked, "Are you alright?"

Taurus laughed and said, "Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, most people don't believe that there are witches and wizards out there, and the usually are in like a shock...are you in shock?"

"No I'm not in shock. Why would I be? I already knew that there were witches and wizards out there. I mean, finding out my best friend is one is different, but I'm not as shocked as you probably think Ishould be."

Hermione stared at her friend, not quite sure if she really was alright or really was in a shock. Finally she asked, "Is there another piercing you want to get?"

Taurus smiled and replied, "Yes, one more, right here." as she pointed tothe outercartalidge at the top of her left ear. Before she could say anything else Hermione drew out her wand and said a quick spell. Taurus looked at her cartalidge and there it was, pierced and completely healed. She frowned and asked, "What did you do that for?"

"To show you that I really am a witch."

"I believed you Hermione. I've seen witches before, you know. When I was little. I don't think they knew I saw them, but I did. It was kind of cool."

"Oh."

"Ummm, it's a nice thought and all, you doing the piercing for me, but it kind of takes away from the purpose, doing it yourself and having to take care of it so that it doesn't get infected and all that, you know?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "Well, consider it a gift from me. I don't think it's safe for you to pierce your cartalidge like that. So just please accept it. As a early birthday present or something."

Taurus looked at her friend for a moment, smiled, nodded her thanks and went back to preparing her makeup. "So what's this term 'muggle' was it?"

Hermione smiled and said, "It's a term for non-magic people. People without powers. I'm a muggle born, meaning that I, a witch, was born into a muggel family. Pureblooded families look down on my kind. There's a very obscene name many call us- mudblood. It means that we have mixed blood. It's a very rude term."

"Wait, Harry goes to the same school as you, correct?" Taurus asked.

Hermione nodded and Taurus continued, "So that means that Harry is a wizard?" Hermione nodded again. "And this boy I'm going to meet tonight, Ron, he's one as well?"

"Yes."

"That's cool. I can't believe that in all the years I've known Harry he's never told me. You I can understand, you like to follow the rules," Taurus winked at her friend here, " but Harry, I can't believe he never said anything."

"Are you angry with me?"

Taurus chuckled and said, "No, of course not dear. You had your reasons. I'm glad you told me though, but I'm not the least bit upset with you."

"So, how's it going with you?" Hermione asked as she picked up a nail file and began to work on her nails.

Taurus laughed wryly and replied, "Well, I've still got my flat, so that's good."

"Were you able to go to classes?"

Taurus nodded and said, "Just barely. I have to say, it's really hard to go for a double major and work at the same time."

Taurus had been abandoned at the age of 5 and had been put into the orphanage system directly. She was passed around in the foster system because no one had wanted her, until the age of 7 when she was finally placed into a foster home that she would stay in. She had the scars to show the 'love' she had received in that home up and down her back. Even though she had been abused, she still was not taken out of that home. But is was there that she became friends with her next door neighbors, the Grangers. Mr. and Mrs. Granger would have adopted her if they could have afforded it, but Taurus has just been happy to have people who enjoyed having her around. She had gone over there as often as possible to avoid the beatings and going hungry.

She had pushed herself to graduate a year early so she could move out on her own. She had gotten herself a cheap flat and was working to keep it and put herself through school. Her dream was to be a juvenile lawyer, to help kids, especially those who'd been abused, have more of a voice, and for that reason she was going for a double major of History and Political Science. She was going to help people, of that she was certain. She just had to make it through school. But she knew that if she could make it through the foster homes she could make it through anything.

Hermione frowned, noticing something wrong. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

Taurus shrugged and said, "I just had a rather embarrassing encounter at my work. I had to beg for my job back."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing special. It's just, I had a conflict with one of my classes and work, and so I asked off, but my boss didn't give it to me, and then ,when I tried to get someone to cover for me, my boss said that if I personally didn't show up then I would be fired. And then I had to tell him that I really needed this job, and I also really needed to go to that class, so he asked why I needed the job so badly. In the end I had to tell him most everything, of course I lied about a few things so that he wouldn't know all of it, but he was good at knowing if I had told it all or not. Oh, Hermione, you should see the way people look at me there now. My boss went and told everyone, and they all look at me like I'm a pity case, and they're always whispering about me now. I even overheard a few of the women talking about my clothing in the bathroom, and how now wonder I look so unfashionable. And my boss now hangs the fact that I need this job over my head."

Hermione frowned and replied, "Aww, sweety." and gave her friend a hug. When she pulled back she said, "Why don't you move in with my mom and dad. They would love to have you around the house, they miss you a lot. I know they wouldn't mind."

Taurus smiled and said, "I would love nothing more, and in fact they've asked me that before, several times. But I can't. You know as well as I do that they can't afford me, even with me paying rent. It's just not possible right now. And your parents already let me come over a couple of times a week to have dinner with them. They're really wonderful, and I love them too much to put that extra burden on them."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "I don't think they would consider it a burden. We can talk to them about it and see what the deal is though. At least think about it."

Taurus smiled her reply.

"Alright now," Hermione said, "If we leave now we can arrive at the pub in time enough to have a drink before Harry and Ron arrive for the movies. My treat."

Taurus laughed and said, "Thank you, but I've saved up enough money for tonight to have fun. I can afford a drink. Thanks though."

Hermione smiled and said, "Any time. Now lets get going."


	2. Chapter 2

Right, well, I don't own any of the characters other than Taurus, my leading lady, and Mrs. Jones, who hasn't made an appearance yet. I am a poor, expendable, college student so please don't sue me, you'll get nothing. I'm working on how to end the story, I don't want it to be like a storyline that it might sound like...no worries, I will just find a different route to take. So it might take me a while to get it finished, though I will try to hurry. 

Also, because I am a college student, I can't update as often as I would wish, but I shall try. I don't have a beta reader either so don't kill me for mistakes because while I do try to catch them I am not an English major...but I will try to catch them. Anyways, enough chatter, enjoy!

The two girls had just gotten their drinks and were sitting down when a voice sounded behind them. It was a voice that Hermione knew and loathed, and was completely unfamiliar to Taurus.

"Well, well...if it isn't Granger. I believe you're missing a Potter and a Weasly from your hip."

Hermione ground her teeth and said, "Shove off Malfoy."

Taurus watched as a gorgeous platinum blonde hair guy and an attractive brunette guy took seats opposite them.

"What are you doing in a nice place like this Buck tooth?" the blonde asked.

By this time Taurus had had enough. She reached her hand out to him and said, "Hello, I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Taurus Christianson. And you are?"

Draco looked at the extended hand, and his eyes traveled the arm up to the most gorgeous face he had ever seen. His mouth dropped slightly as he took in the black haired beauty with ice blue eyes and pale white skin waiting to shake his hand. Balise elbowed him lightly, shaking Draco out of his reverie. He reached out his hand, smirked and said, "The name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you then." Taurus replied, watching him.

Draco smirked at Granger and said, "Finally, a friend worth hanging out with." He turned to Taurus and asked, "What are you doing hanging out with this mudblood?"

Taurus remembered Hermione saying something about that name, and if her reaction was any clue that was the name that was offensive. She gave Draco a brilliant smile and looked over at the other guy, took a deep breath and began.

"Hi," she started, "I don't believe I've met your date. I must say you two make a charming couple. Don't worry, I'm not scared of your kind, like others I know of. I decided a long time ago to respect any type of couple, gay or straight. Do you mind if I ask you some questions though? I've always been a little curious about what it takes to be gay. I mean, I can't even begin to understand what it's like to realize that you'll be batting for the other team for the rest of your life. Is it something that you think you'll do for the rest of your life? Or are you only doing it to experiment? I've heard of people going through fazes in their lives where they are turned on by members of their own sex. But for you personally, I mean is it something that you think you'll want to be into in years to come? And if so do- oh hey, there's Harry! And that must be Ron. Well, we must be going. Thank you so much for your time and for putting up with my questions. We'll have to do this again sometime. I have some other questions I'd love to ask." the two girls got up and were walking away towards Harry and Ron when Taurus paused, looked at Draco for a moment and said, "It's a shame really. You're awfully cute. But isn't that how it always is. The really cute guys are always either taken or gay...I guess in this instance it's both isn't it. All well. It would have been fun. Bye now." and with that left the two boys staring in shock with their mouths open.

Hermione was laughing so hard that she was crying as they walked up to Harry and Ron. Both gave her a quisical look, and she held up her a finger, letting them know it would be a moment.

Taurus smiled at Harry, who immediately pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly, smiling. When they pulled back she laughed and said, "You've grown Harry! All grown up and looking cute! You must millions of girlfriends by now!"

Harry blushed and said, "I have one."

Taurus laughed and said, "Of course you do. I'm so happy for you Harry!"

"And how about you? You've grown up as well. You're looking a little tired though. Are you doing alright?"

Taurus smiled and said, "Of course. Thank you for asking though." she then turned to the other boy, a tall boy with unique red hair and freckles, watching Hermione, as she continued to laugh, as though he had no idea what to do with her.

She held out her hand and said, "Hello there, you must be Ron. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Taurus Christianson."

Ronald grinned, shook her hand and said, "Yes, that's me, Ronald Weasly at your service, but you can call me Ron. I've heard a lot about you as well. Hermione is always speaking of you."

Taurus got a mischievous grin and said, "She's said a lot about you as well. All good, so no worries."

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "What is it that's so funny?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Well, while we were waiting for you who should show up but Malfoy and Zanbini. And they, of course, joined us. And you should have seen Draco, he was hung up on Taurus, and he stared at her."

"You poor girl." Ron said sadly to which Taurus smiled.

"Anyway, he asked her what some one like her was doing hanging out with a mudblood and-"

"Wait," Ron said.

"He called you a mudblood?" Harry finished, both of them looking angry.

"Yes, but don't worry, Taurus took care of it. She started asking them what it was like to be gay! She didn't even take breath to let them say anything, and then you two came in. Then she told Draco that it was too bad that he was gay because he was really cute. Both he and Zanbini had their mouths hanging open and they looked so shocked!" Hermione finished and bursted out laughing again.

Harry and Ron looked over to where Draco and Blaise were arguing with each other and started laughing.

Ron looked at Taurus and said, "I think you and I are going to get a long very well Taurus."

Taurus smiled and said, "Well, all I knew was that he had called her something mean. Which reminds me. Harry?"

The boy looked at her questioningly.

"I hear you've been keeping a secret from me." Harry looked puzzeled so she continued, "Not only are you a wizard, but you are a wizard who's saved his school, with the help of these two, numerous times. I'm very proud of you."

Harry blushed while looking at Hermione. Hermione shrugged and said, "I thought she should know. Besides, turns out she already knew witches and wizards existed. She's seen them before."

"Yes, when I was younger. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you."

Harry smiled and Ron said, "I hate to interrupt, but I've never been to the movies before, and I'm getting quite anxious."

The other three laughed and started to troop out the door, Taurus last. Before leaving, she turned to look at Draco. Draco was staring right at her, smirking. She returned the smirk, blew him a kiss and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Right, well, I don't own any of the characters other than Taurus, my leading lady, and Mrs. Jones, who hasn't made an appearance yet. I am a poor, expendable, college student so please don't sue me, you'll get nothing. I'm working on how to end the story, I don't want it to be like a storyline that it might sound like...no worries, I will just find a different route to take. So it might take me a while to get it finished, though I will try to hurry.

Also, because I am a college student, I can't update as often as I would wish, but I shall try. I don't have a beta reader either so don't kill me for mistakes because while I do try to catch them I am not an English major...but I will try to catch them. Anyways, enough chatter, enjoy!

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Taurus came out of the theater laughing. It had been adventurous to say the least. Ron had been so excited that it had been contagious, and within no time they all felt as though it were their first time watching a movie in the theater. They had gone to see an adventure movie, and they'd all loved it. Ron had insisted that they stay until the credits were completely over before they could leave. When the credits were finally over Ron had asked if they could go see another. The three had looked at each other and shrugged. When Harry and Ron had turned to go back Hermione had raised her eyes in question, Taurus nodded, saying she had enough money for it.

As they walked back into the theater someone caught Taurus' eye. She smiled and told the others to go on, that she had to run to the bathroom. When they were all in she made her way to the fountain. She leaned down to get a drink and a harsh voice said, "No one speaks to me like that. No one."

Taurus slowly straightened, wiped her mouth with her hand, turned to look into his gray eyes and said, "And no one speaks to my friend like that."

"You knew I wasn't gay. That was humiliating."

"It was humiliating for her when you called her a mudblood. I may not know a lot about your world, but I at least gathered that it was a rude term. Very insulting."

Draco frowned. "My world? Do you mean you're not a..."

"Witch?" she filled in for him, "No, I'm not." she watched him closely. His eyes got stormy and conflicted. She nodded and said, "I understand, don't worry. Well, it was nice to meet you, but I think we'd best be going our own ways."

"Wait-"

She smiled and said, "Don't worry, Draco. I understand. We're from two different worlds, you and I. How would it look for you to be interested in a...a 'muggle' is it? And how would it look for me to be interested in someone who is willing to call someone a 'mudblood' when they know it's an offensive term. Good day to you now." and with that she turned and left.

Draco had no choice but to let her go.

"She's a muggle!" Draco exclaimed as he collapsed on the bench outside of the movie theater next to Blaise.

Blaise looked surprised and said, "Really? Well that's surprising isn't it. And yet she has three friends from the wizarding world. Well, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do? If my father found out I was even remotely interested in a muggle he would personally kill me."

Blaise nodded and said, "True, but do you think she would be worth it. I mean, you two seemed to have a connection."

"I know."

"Are you sure she's a muggle? I mean, she seemed a little...I don't know...dark to be a muggle."

Draco glared at him and said, "What do you mean 'dark'?"

Blaise held up his hands and said, "I don't know. It's just, she seemed a little more than human. I kinda got the feeling of..." he stopped, looked at Draco and finished with, "No, never mind."

Draco frowned and said, "What?"

"Well, there's only one thing I know of that tends to give off that sort of vibe. And that's vampire."

Draco shook his head and said, "No. Maybe some where down her ancestory line there was a vampire, but it has no direct effect on her now other then her coloring maybe."

Blaise shrugged and said, "Well, anyway, what are you going to do mate?"

"I don't know. I guess wait a little while until my father isn't riding me so hard about this last semester."

"You can always find were she lives." and with that the two walked off into the night, Draco looking back once, hoping to see a pair of ice blue eyes watching him, but there were none.

Taurus could barely sit still through the second movie, thankfully, however, the only one who seemed to notice was Hermione. Taurus smiled and shrugged, then excused herself to use the restroom again. She quickly walked into the large hall and looked around.

"He's not here. Did you really think he would be?"

Taurus gasped and spun around to see Hermione standing behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to the bathroom." Taurus said as she quickly made her way to the room.

"Uhuh." Hermione said as she followed her, "I saw you talking with him before the movie. He's bad news Taurus. You don't want to be involved with the likes of him. I'm telling you. I've known him for going on 7 years now. He's been nothing but trouble, and he's cruel Taurus, you've no idea how cruel."

Taurus smiled and said, "On the outside, yes. But have you looked into his eyes Hermione? I mean actually looked? He hides in a shell. I don't think he has a very nice life, and so he protects himself. But sometime, just look into his eyes. There's a whole world behind them."

"That doesn't make up for how he acts. You didn't have a nice life either, yet you don't act that way."

"I'm not saying he deserves to be pardoned for everything he's done. You're right, he has not right to act the way he does. But maybe knowing a little more about him could help you see where he's coming from. But you're right, he should not behave the way he does, that's inexcusable." Taurus smiled a sad smile, shrugged and said, "But don't worry. We've said our good byes and we won't be seeing each other again. Let wises I have no idea how we would. So you're worrying over nothing." and with that she went back into the theater.

Hermione shook her head and followed her friend. They watched the movie out, staying until the credits were over again, and finally marched out of the theater, denying Ron's request for just one more movie. Taurus laughed and told him that if they watched all the movie that night then there would be nothing left for next time, to which Ron reluctantly agreed. After eliciting a promise that they would return to the movies soon he finally walked out of the building.

"Well," Harry said, "What shall we do now?"

The other three looked at a loss, and so in the end they just ended up walking around town, stopping for ice cream cones along the way. They laughed and talked about nonsense things, answering some of Taurus' questions about the wizarding world.

"So, the pictures really move?" she asked in surprise. The three all nodded and smiled, Harry and Hermione re-experiencing their initial feelings upon their discoveries through Taurus. "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Until they all start talking about you as you walk down the hall. Then it's not so much fun."

Taurus laughed and began asking more questions. Harry jumped in and told her about Bernie Bot's Every Flavor Beans and about how he once got puke flavor. Suddenly Ron, Hermione and Harry started talking about all the gross flavors they had had and who's was the worst. They didn't realize what they were doing for several minutes. When they saw Taurus just smiling at them they felt bad and immediately began apologizing. Taurus waved them off smiling.

"I'm glad that you all have a world that is so kind to you. That's what everyone needs. It's good that you've found yours. I enjoy listening to you three. It sounds like you're having a lot of fun at that school." Taurus smiled.

The three looked guilty and Taurus laughed and warned them not to feel bad because of her. She wasn't sad about it so why should they be.

"Yes," Harry said, "But I wish you were one of us. It would make things much more easier. And you would have a world that you belong to as well, not just some place you live and go through life."

"Ah Harry, I have a world to which I belong...one that would readily accept me. I simply choose to ignore it and continue of living here. This is my choice, and I don't want you to feel sorry for me for an instant. Pity's never gotten me anywhere before, and I don't need it now. Do you understand. Now don't ruin this night with it. Simply let me live through your eyes and I will be more that happy." Taurus said seriously.

The three nodded, some what confused over which world she chose to ignore, but they continued on and answered any and all questions, even throwing in funny little stories that had happened at school.

"Now Snape, he's the potions teacher?" Taurus asked.

"Yes, he's a little weasel who never washes his hair. He's the head of Slytherin House, which is Draco's house. Draco is the self-declared prince of Slytherin House. Every girl in there loves him, even girls in other houses love him." Hermione said innocently. Taurus gave her a look saying she didn't appreciate being reminded of him. Ron and Harry made disgusted sounds.

"And what House do you guys belong in?"

"Gryffindor!" all three exclaimed at the same time.

"And what was that thing called...the sport with brooms you play?"

"Quidditch." Harry said. Taurus smiled, she could tell there was a strong love there.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "How they can stand to fly is beyond me. I cannot stand it for an instant. Makes me sick."

Ron shook his head and looked at Taurus to say, "There's nothing like it. Soaring up in the clouds, feeling completely weightless."

Taurus smiled and said, "That sounds heavenly."

Harry nodded and said, "Maybe we can take you for a ride one day."

"That would be devine," Taurus stated with her eyes closed.

As so the conversation went for longer then any of them could count, until Ron looked at the clock and gasped. "It's 3 in the morning. Harry, we've got to get back." Harry nodded, then the boys turned to their two counterparts and said, "Where can we drop you two off?"

"My flat." Taurus said.

Hermione nodded and said, "Girl's night. We need to stop at the store for a couple of things first though...if we can find one open."

Harry nodded and replied, "Well, let's get looking."

It took about 20 minutes before they found an all-night convenience store where the girls picked up the required girls night ice cream, candy, magazines and other such junk needed for a good heart to heart. The boys dropped them at Taurus' flat and then went on their way home for their own boy's night.

Draco glared up at the ceiling. He couldn't get that girl out of his mind. And why was that? She had several piercings...he hated piercings. But they looked good on her...

"It doesn't matter! They're still piercings!" he said out loud.

Over at the desk, reading a book, sat Blaise, smiling to himself. Draco had been doing this since they had gotten back to the Malfoy Manner and he still hadn't moved any farther in his discussion. Blaise had given up trying to talk to him about it, so instead he was reading a book on Quidditch.

"And it's not like she was extraordinary... or even gorgeous!"

Blaise snorted and said, "Who are you kidding?"

Draco glared at him and said, "You are not helping you worthless git."

Blaise shrugged and continued reading.

"Did you notice the piercings?" Draco asked directing his glare back at the ceiling.

"If you want my opinion, they actually looked good on her. Gave her an almost gothic look. Very hot." Blaise stated.

Draco glared at him and said, "Watch it. Just because you're my friend doesn't mean that you get to go around calling her hot."

Balise looked at his friend and said, "Didn't you kinda give her up when you walked away from her?"

Blaise had no idea what hit him for a full 10 seconds. He looked up and saw Draco holding his wand, grey eyes storming.

Blaise stood up, angry, and said, "Hey! You don't have to get all moody with me for pointing out the truth."

Draco fell back down on his bed, brooding. Blaise took his seat again, deciding not to say anything else about the girl.

Draco thought for a minute and said, "There is something different about her though. Can't quite put my finger on it..." and with that he left for the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Right, well, I don't own any of the characters other than Taurus, my leading lady, and Mrs. Jones, who hasn't made an appearance yet. I am a poor, expendable, college student so please don't sue me, you'll get nothing. I'm working on how to end the story, I don't want it to be like a storyline that it might sound like...no worries, I will just find a different route to take. So it might take me a while to get it finished, though I will try to hurry.

Also, because I am a college student, I can't update as often as I would wish, but I shall try. I don't have a beta reader either so don't kill me for mistakes because while I do try to catch them I am not an English major...but I will try to catch them. Anyways, enough chatter, enjoy!

Hermione was curled up on the couch while Taurus was laying on the floor with her legs up on a chair. They were each reading a magazine, trying to come up with some looks they could try out for the next few days. Taurus looked up at Hermione for a full minute. Hermione shook her head and said, "No. Absolutely not."

"Aw, come on Mione. I promise, it won't hurt. And won't Ron be shocked to see you with your ears pierced. Just your lobes."

"No, thank you. I like my lobes just fine the way they are."

Taurus began the puppy eyes while Hermione shook her head. "Come on, if you let me pierce them I will do anything you ask."

Hermione looked at her and said, "Will you tell me something, the truth, if I let you?"

Taurus looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright, you have to go first though."

"Ok." Taurus said, bracing herself.

Hermione sat up straight and put the magazine down. She looked at Taurus for a moment before she asked her question. "What did you mean there is a world out there that would accept you most willingly, but you just choose to ignore it?"

Taurus took a deep breath, laughed and said, "How'd I know you would ask that? I'm sorry Mione, but that's one secret that will have to keep for a little bit longer. Try another one?"

Hermione frowned and said, "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes."

It took a minute before the curly haired girl nodded, but nodded she did and began the search for a new question. "Alright, here's one. Why do you pierce yourself?"

"Ah," Taurus said, "That I can answer. You've heard of people cutting themselves right?"

Here Hermione nodded.

"Well, I don't do it for that exact reason really. I feel more in control when I'm the one who does the piercing. I'm actually scared to death to have some one else do it. Have to sit through all that waiting, get my nerves all up in a frazzel. But when I do it, I can control it. I can go fast or slow according to my wim. For once, I control it all. I don't get to feel that very often, so I love the sensation when I get it. Of course, I have no more places I wish to pierce, so I guess it's back to my sketchbook for me."

"Do you think it's because of when you were little. You realize that it's kinda the same as self-mutilation, right?"

Taurus shrugged and said, "I don't see it that way. I just like the control, the pain is just an extra factor. And yeah, it may go back to when I was little, but it doesn't matter really. I've finally left those people, and I don't ever have to look back." she touched her back lightly, lost in thought, then she shook her head slightly, looked at Hermione, smiled and said, "Now let's go pierce your ears!"


	5. Chapter 5

Right, well, I don't own any of the characters other than Taurus, my leading lady, and Mrs. Jones, who hasn't made an appearance yet. I am a poor, expendable, college student so please don't sue me, you'll get nothing. I'm working on how to end the story, I don't want it to be like a storyline that it might sound like...no worries, I will just find a different route to take. So it might take me a while to get it finished, though I will try to hurry.

Also, because I am a college student, I can't update as often as I would wish, but I shall try. I don't have a beta reader either so don't kill me for mistakes because while I do try to catch them I am not an English major...but I will try to catch them. Anyways, enough chatter, enjoy!

Taurus took a deep breath and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she continued to bus the tables at her work. There was a family of 5 waiting for her to clear the table, and a family of 3 waiting for her to go back to the kitchens to get their food. It had been a busy night so far, but the tips were going to be great. She threw the wash cloth over her shoulder, picked up her plate bucket and made her way to the back to dump off the bucket. Making her way out to lead the family to one of the tables she grabbed some menus and some silverware.

"Hi. Follow me please." she said and led the group to the tables. She took their drink orders and told them that she would be back in a moment. She quickly went to the kitchens and got the food for the one family and brought it back. As she was delivering the food one of her co-workers asked if she could bring two drinks to table 10. She quickly agreed and continued passing out the food. The mother of the group smiled and thanked her, saying it looked lovely. Taurus simply smiled and nodded, telling them to enjoy and if they needed anything to let her know.

She went to pick up the drinks from the bar and made her way to the prescribed table taking the time to take a few deep breaths. She smiled at the customers as she passed into a section that wasn't her's. She put down the drinks and said, "There you are, sorry about the wait, your waitress will be back momentarily. Is there anything else you need?" she smiled at them and then froze. There was Draco, looking pale as he stared at her, his date, a slimy girl wearing too much make up, was frowning, looking between the two.

"I'm sorry," his date said, "Do you two know each other?"

Draco swallowed, smirked and said, "Yes, we've met before. She's one of Scar face, Granger and Weasel's friends." to which his date started looking at her in disgust.

That jolted Taurus into action. She smiled brightly at Draco and said, "Well, I guess it really was just an experimental thing for you. Does your partner know that you're out without him?"

Draco's eyes seemed to flash as he said, "I do believe we've been through this. I'm not gay. You should know that very well."

Taurus laughed and said, "Really. That's funny, I wasn't getting that impression the last time we spoke. From what I could gather you weren't ready to give up the dream. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to work."

"Before you go," his date said, "Is there some air freshener or something, it's beginning to really smell like trash over here."

Both Taurus and Draco looked at her. She smiled sweetly at Draco, then turned a smirk and glare towards Taurus. Taurus beamed back and said, "Of course, yes, we've been experiencing that problem ever since we've started letting scum in."

With that she turned and walked away, feeling their eyes on her back. As she worked her eyes involuntarily found their way over to table 10. She couldn't help it, she hated it, but it kept happening. And every time she looked over there her eyes met sparkling grey ones. There was anger in those eyes, and she felt bad because she cause the anger. Even as she thought these thoughts she would shake her head to dispel them. He deserved it. But did he really? She had no claim on him, that had been decided on there last meeting at the theater. They were from two completely separate worlds. Water and oil do not mix and anyone who didn't believe it could go try to combine them on their own.

She felt some one pat her hand and looked down in surprise. She followed the hand to a pair of blue eyes, crinkled around the edges from old age. She smiled at the customer who one of her usuals. Mrs. Jones had been coming to the restaurant for a long time, always coming to Taurus' section. She always ordered the same thing, and always had something encouraging to say, knowing what Taurus had gone through to get where she was now.

"You know dear, just because he's here with another girl doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you. It seems to me like there's still an attraction between the two of you, and where there is attraction there is a good chance of love blossoming." the dear old woman said.

Taurus gave her a gentle smile and said, "We don't even know each other. We only met the other day."

"My dear, there is something to the 'love at first sight' saying. Why when I met my beloved, God rest his soul, I fell in love with him at first sight. It can happen. Only a few are allowed that privilege of love at first sight. Many people spend their whole lives searching for it. Don't waste it."

"You don't understand, we're from two separate worlds."

Mrs. Jones smiled and said, "So were we, Mr. Jones and myself. He was a muggle...and I was like that young man over there. We made it work."

Taurus stared at her for a long few seconds, then said, "I never knew that you were one."

Mrs. Jones smiled and said, "Few ever do." she smiled and nodded towards Draco and continued, "He's your match. And you don't have that much longer, my dear. You're running out of time, and do you not wish to experience love before the time comes?"

Taurus looked away and said, "I do not wish to think of it. I'm quite happy where I am now and see no reason for thinking of something as upsetting as that."

Mrs. Jones nodded, "Few care to think of those things which cannot be prevented, and for now you are not required to. Simply go through life as you must. Don't turn him away because of fear though. Those are my words to you now."

Taurus smiled, thanked her and went on her way. She couldn't resist looking over at his table one last time, however, he was no longer there. She felt a deep disappointed feeling run through her, but shook herself, willing herself to be rid of the feeling. It was only right, she didn't need him. She would continue living the life she had sacrificed for, with no thought of missing anything. She had what she needed to be happy. She had more then most, a job, a home and friends. She needed nothing else, and upon finishing her little pep talk to herself she went on her way, unable to shake the residual feeling of loss.


	6. Chapter 6

Right, well, I don't own any of the characters other than Taurus, my leading lady, and Mrs. Jones, who hasn't made an appearance yet. I am a poor, expendable, college student so please don't sue me, you'll get nothing. I'm working on how to end the story, I don't want it to be like a storyline that it might sound like...no worries, I will just find a different route to take. So it might take me a while to get it finished, though I will try to hurry.

Also, because I am a college student, I can't update as often as I would wish, but I shall try. I don't have a beta reader either so don't kill me for mistakes because while I do try to catch them I am not an English major...but I will try to catch them. Anyways, enough chatter, enjoy!

Draco was fuming as he left the restaurant. How dare she treat him like that, and to make matters worse Pansy was hanging on his arm complaining about the 'stupid waitress'. He wasn't even going to begin to think about why he was upset with the fact that she was bad mouthing Taurus, even though he wasn't happy with her either...but it was one thing for him to be mad at Taurus and another thing completely for Pansy to bad mouth her.

"And how exactly do you know her?" Pansy asked in a syrupy sweet voice full of innocence.

He smirked and said, "We went to the movies together." he laughed to himself as he got the desired response.

"You what?" she exclaimed. "She's nothing but a muggle!"

Draco glared and said, "So, what does it matter?"

"Well, if your father found out I imagine it would matter a lot."

He turned, grabbed her upper arm in a harsh grip, and said in a deadly voice, "My father will never find out thought, will he? I hear your father's been asking about the incident involving one of his workers. It would be a shame if he found out wouldn't it. I imagine you would be cut off from your funds. And I imagine you would lose your flat, then where would you live? You couldn't ask your friends, they don't have room for you right now."

Pansy smirked and replied, "How would he find out unless you told him yourself?"

"That's what I thought." he said, releasing her arm and continuing down the sidewalk. "Besides," he stated glumly, "it was only a movie."

Taurus sighed as she opened the door to her flat. Finally, she was home. She'd had a family walk in right at closing and had had no choice but to wait for them, and they had tipped poorly to boot. So, finally, after cleaning up the floor and wall that one of the children had so graciously shared their ketchup with, she had been able to go home, with a total of tips received being $89. Not bad, not great either, but not bad. She went into her bedroom and changed into her favorite blue flannel pajama bottoms and white tank. There were only 2 things that could relax Taurus to the point of sleep, especially after a day like the one she was just coming off of. One was playing piano or flute, she was accomplished in both. The second was playing music recorded by artists such as Blink 182, Green Day, Josh Groban and Evanescence. Forget that they were American's, she loved them. To begin with the relaxing, though, she needed to be the one making the music. She grabbed a bottle of water our of the fridge, pressed the heel of her hand against her heart, wincing, and made her way to the portioned off section that held her piano. She took a quick swig of her water and set it aside. After sitting down she began to flip through her music and finally decided on Fur Elise by Beethoven. It always relaxed her and she hoped this time would be no different.

She played it through once, then twice and then again. She still wasn't relaxed. It was that blasted dumb git of a Malfoy! She couldn't get him out of her head. There he was sitting with that tart. But what did she care? She didn't own him. But if Mrs. Jones was right then technically they were meant for each other...but he obviously didn't care. Neither did she…..did she?


	7. Chapter 7

Right, well, I don't own any of the characters other than Taurus, my leading lady, and Mrs. Jones. I am a poor, expendable, college student so please don't sue me, you'll get nothing. I'm working on how to end the story, I don't want it to be like a storyline that it might sound like...no worries, I will just find a different route to take. So it might take me a while to get it finished, though I will try to hurry.

Also, because I am a college student, I can't update as often as I would wish, but I shall try. I don't have a beta reader either so don't kill me for mistakes because while I do try to catch them I am not an English major...but I will try to catch them. Anyways, enough chatter, enjoy!

* * *

Snicket: you are actually really close :) Go you!

* * *

It was only 2 in the morning when her scream echoed throughout her flat. She sat upright in her bed, sweat drenching her entire body. The numbers on the alarm clock were fuzzy at best and she felt tears roll down her face. It was that blasted dream again. She could still smell the smoke and hear the screams, but she still didn't know what they were from. It was one she got once every couple of weeks, and each time she remembered more and more, all the time wishing she didn't. This time there was a new piece, as per usual, and it was even more scarier than the previous ones. 

It always started out the same. She would smell a flowery scent, mixed with hazelnut and vanilla, it was her mother's. She couldn't remember the face per say, but the image she saw was familiar, if not almost completely blacked out. She had a vague rememberance of her mother singing and her father saying something to make her mother laugh. Then it cut to black and picked up again with a first person view of a staircase, the staircase at her grandparents. It continued first person all the way up the stairs, down a hallway and into a room, her room. It was decorated in deep red, her favorite color in that it reminded her of warmth and satisfaction, she wasn't quite sure why.

The last time she'd had the dream she had remembered hearing noises from outside the house, and her grandmother had come in panicking. She had been saying something, but Taurus hadn't been able to pick out what she was trying to say. It had been all muffled and distorted. This time she'd heard what had been said.

"Go out to the garden deary. I want you to go play in the garden, make sure you keep your silence though. We don't want your grandfather to know we let you out this late. Stay there until someone comes and gets you, alright? Don't you come back until you're told to, even if you hear something that scares you, alright? And don't make a noise, can you do that? Now come along, let's get your pullover and you can get going. Quiet now."

Those were the words her grandmother had spoken to her. What had happened after was still a mystery to Taurus, but she was sure that it would come sooner or later.

She got up and made her way to the kitchen, stopping to turn on her cd player. Walking to the fridge she took out some milk and went through the motions of making hot chocolate. When everything had been prepared she gathered a pen and her journal, then sat down to record the latest bit of information from her dream. She had learned long ago, when the dreams first started, that they weren't just dreams. They were memories. Memories of a time, she was told, when it had been dangerous for her family and others. She suppressed a shudder and carefully recorded everything she'd dreamed. When she finished she ended up doodling, unaware of herself. It was a familiar drawing, she'd drawn it numerous times in her journal. It was her mother, but it was undefined. She had no real memory of what her mother looked like, she just drew from her heart. She doubted that she would ever be able to actually draw her mother's full features, after all, the last time she'd seen her mother was when she was only 2 years old.

When she came back to herself she headed back to bed and forced herself back to sleep, knowing that she had a full day the next day. An exam, work...and a day of forcing herself not to think about a certain boy who she had no business thinking about. Needless to say, the last thing she saw before she fell into a fitful oblivion was a pair of grey eyes and a smirking mouth.

Draco shot up straight in his bed. He glared at the clock...2 A.M. What the hell was he doing up at this time of night. And why was his heart racing? He growled and flopped himself back down on his bed and pulled his pillow over his head. Must have dreamed something bad...couldn't remember what...didn't matter. He had a busy day the next day, he needed sleep. And sleep he got, a sleep filled with unwanted darkness with a white shadow who had ice blue eyes constantly running from him. He awoke the next morning feeling worn out. She had eluded him, even in his sleep. Stupid git. Wasn't worth the time of day, but apparently his mind thought she was worth the time of night. He cursed to himself as he got up and got ready to face the day, another day. He hoped his father hadn't arrive back the night before, that would just make the day even worse, just what he needed. He walked off to begin his morning rituals praying that nothing would happen today, he needed a break.

* * *

Sorry, I know that's short, but that's all I had time for today. I have two research papers due in a couple of days. Will try to update again soon. Thanks to everyone! Lots of love! 


	8. Chapter 8

Nope, don't own any of it save for my lovely leading lady, Taurus. Thanks and goodnight...oh, and sorry it took so long to update...only two more finals to go! AND THEN I'M FREEEE!

* * *

Taurus smiled to herself as she collapsed onto the comfortable old couch in the Granger's living room. Ami Granger, Hermione's mom, brought some drinks in as they waited for the dinner to finish cooking. It had been a long day, taking her final exam and working from the time the exam finished around 10:30 that morning until just twenty minutes ago. Dinner had been scheduled for 7 that evening. Ami had apologized for the delay but Taurus was grateful for the chance to rest. Edward Granger, Ami's husband, was lounging in a chair reading the newspaper as the females talked about upcoming events.

"How was your exam, Taurus?" Ami asked, handing out the lemonade.

Taurus laughed and said, "It went well, I'm just glad it's over for the summer. I've been looking forward to the break. How's the business going?"

"It's going alright."

"Yes," Hermione intoned, "We had a poor little boy come in today, absolutely scared of dentists he was. I thought he would faint."

"Sounds like a boy after my own heart." Taurus smiled.

"Yes, you never did like going to the dentist, did you." Edward stated, not looking up from his paper.

Taurus shuddered and replied, "Just the though of being poked and jabbed with those little pieces of metal poison you all use is enough to send me running through the door."

Edward looked up at that point and said, "Yes, well, you always did have rather peculiar teeth. Never seen such teeth on a child your age."

Hermione laughed and said, "Way to encourage her dad. Tell her her teeth are strange."

Edward blushed and said, "Didn't mean it like that."

Taurus smiled and said, "I know, don't worry." she then turned to her friend and asked, "What did you do today, besides take care of a little kid who was scared to go to the dentist?"

"Well, I ran into Harry around noon. He was planning on meeting with Ron in Diagon Ally, you remember us telling you about that place?"

Taurus nodded.

"Well, we were planning on getting together and going to Ron's house this weekend. It's my job to ask you to come. And Ron said to pass a message on, saying 'You have to come so you can experience a real wizarding household'. And you could see quidittch. And Harry said he would take you for a broom ride. Do you think you could make it?"

Taurus thought for a moment, "Well, I'll have to see if someone could cover me. Are you talking Saturday or Sunday?"

"Saturday... unless Sunday would be easier for you."

"Sunday would be easier, sorry. I don't work very many hours on Sunday so it would be easier to get someone to cover." Taurus said, looking apologetic.

Hermione grinned and said, "Alright, then I will owl Harry and Ron, telling them it's on for Sunday."

Taurus grinned and bit down on the urge to shudder with excitement. A real wizarding house, and the chance to fly! She couldn't wait...and she prayed no one would realized her secret, one never knew with witches and wizards. They seemed to be able to tell from miles away, and not everyone was kind about it, she had only to remember her real family to know that. No, she wouldn't let that happen. And besides, Hermione, Harry and Ron were different. She only hoped Ron's family was like him.


	9. Chapter 9

Nope, don't own anything save for my leading lady Taurus.

Oh, don't know if anyone realized it, just for a little bit of interesting side info. Everyone knows Draco is a constellation, well, Taurus is a constellation as well. Hence the name, Named in the Stars...because they both have constellation names...and their love is therefore written in the stars...corny, I know.

Anyways, ok, so far, Draco hasn't made an appearance yet. But be patient, young padawans. Taurus has some important realizations to come. And yes, Draco is one of those important realizations, but right now, it's just about Taurus. So be patient, Draco should be coming back in the next chapter...I believe.

So enjoy!

* * *

Sunday came quickly for Taurus. Finding someone to work for her and been trying but manageable. After trying to imagine what it would be like to see a magical house she found herself sitting in the car, surrounded by her friends, on her way to potentially one of the most dangerous places she'd ever been before...a magical house. So far, so good, though. Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, had been completely pleasant, making wonderful conversation. His driving skills left much to be desired, however, and on more than one occasion it had been suggested that either Harry or Hermione take over the task. Such suggestions had been shot down, sadly, as Arthur found a lot of joy in the ordinarily simple task. So now her one wish was no longer to simply make it through the day, but to make it through the car ride, anything after that would be elementary.

When they finally pulled up in front of a cluttered little house everyone let out a sigh of relief as Arthur went on about how interesting muggle inventions were. Taurus smiled, already finding the man endearing, lack of driving skills and all.

Ron gave her a big grin and announced, "Welcome to the Burrow Taurus!"

Taurus smiled and looked around. It was so interesting, things moving on their own, things like brooms and feathered pens and other such equipment. She gasped as she walked into the living room and saw tons of pictures, all of them moving about and waving. She laughed and asked about waving back.

"Sure you can wave back to them, rather rude not to." Ron stated.

Taurus laughed and waved back, not even bothering to contain her excitement. When the people in the pictures went back to their business she looked around the little house. She cocked her head to the side when she saw a large clock. It was an interesting clock, in that it didn't appear to tell time, but it had names on it. She frowned and asked about it.

"That," a feminine voice sounded from behind her stated, "Keeps track of the family. Let's me know where they all are. Especially important for knowing the whereabouts of the twins and Ron. You must be Taurus. I've heard so much about you. My name is Molly, and you must call me that."

Before Taurus knew what was happening she was being grabbed into a hug. When she was finally pulled back she found herself looking into a pair of sparkling eyes and a very kind face. The woman had red hair, the same as Ron, and, although a little plump, seemed the epitimy of maternal affection.

Taurus smiled and replied, "Yes, that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for having me over, I must admit this is a rather new experience for me, being in a magical house, at least as far as I can remember. I don't remember much of the last time. But everything seems so lovely, especially the pictures. I think that's absolutely wicked!"

"Yes, that's right. Harry mentioned something about you knowing about witches and wizards. Hmmm..."Molly said, looking Taurus in the eyes. Her eye's took on a look that made the muggle girl nervous. Molly seemed to notice and whispered, "You've nothing to fear here. We're not those type of people, we accept everyone. Please, don't be nervous. You're safe here." then she said allowed, "I can imagine those pictures are exciting. They can get impish if you don't watch them, though."

The woman let her go and turned to Hermione and Harry, lavishing them with hugs and kisses, asking them how they were doing. Taurus took the time to gather herself, taking a deep breath. So Mr and Mrs Weasley had been able to tell. Well, at least they hadn't kicked her out of their house or done anything else. That was good. She decided to take Mrs Weasley's words to heart, and prepared herself for a nice visit without worry.

As the day tired down the four friends found themselves sipping hot apple cider on the back porch, watching the gnomes run around and make faces at them. It had been a fun filled day, each of them enjoying Taurus' reactions to the new sights, sounds and tastes introduced to her. She and Hermione had watched the boys play a quick game of quidittch with Ron's little sister, Ginny, and one of the twins, Fred, who'd come home to grab something only to find himself as Catcher for one of the teams. Taurus had found it absolutely fascinating, with Hermione sitting beside her explaining the rules. With a promise to bring her to an actual match, should it ever be allowed, Harry finally took her up for a ride. To say that Taurus had felt limitless and free was a severe understatement. She had never wanted to land. It was something she would never forget, flying through the clouds, feet dangling and arms out, without the confines of metal surrounding her. It had been exhilarating!

Then, if that hadn't been enough, she been introduced to the wonderful Barry Bot's Beans. That had been an experience unto itself. They'd all gone around tasting them and telling the others what they got. Each had gotten several disgusting flavors. Ron had gotten vomit, Harry had gotten beatle dung, Hermione earwax and Taurus sandy mud. She still had little pieces of grit stuck in her teeth. Add to that attempts to degnome the garden and it was a busy day, one she wouldn't forget any time soon.

She gave Molly a hug and whispered, "Thank you." and quickly stepped back. She didn't like showing emotion, too much of a weakness, and right now, she was afraid, it was almost overwhelming. She could get used to this, and that's what scared her. It almost made her want to rejoin her world, and that was dangerous. To rejoin her world would bring the deaths of many innocents, people who didn't deserve to die. That was why she was the way she was right now. She ignored the ache in her chest and went on. She smiled at Ginny, wished her luck for the next school year, and then got into the car for the drive back... Harry driving this time, as he would be staying the night.

So the trip back was only the four friends, something Taurus was completely grateful for. It was a quite trip, all of them wishing the day wouldn't have to end. They'd had fun, and wished they could go on forever. Taurus smiled, they were all so incredible. Her three friends, all of whom gave of themselves freely. They were the reason she would hang on to this world, they and Hermione's parents, for them she could hold on, no matter what the cost, and it would be high, but she could do it.

When they pulled up in front of her flat they all got out. She hugged each of them tightly, not wanting to let them go. When they left it would just be her again, and that was so daunting sometimes.

"Thank you so much, Ron, for having me over. You have no idea how much it meant to me. And thank you all for making it such an enjoyable time. It's something I will never forget."

Ron blushed and mumbled "You're more than welcome."

Harry grinned and said, "We'll have to get together again in a couple of weeks. That way you can fly again."

Taurus laughed and agreed.

Hermione shook her head, hugged her friend again and said "I still can't see how you enjoy flying. I find it absolutely miserable."

"That's because you are one who is firmly on the ground, my friend." Taurus said lovingly. "Will you tell your parents I will see them this Thursday night for dinner? Will you be there?"

Hermione grinned and said, "But of course."

"Hey," Harry said, "Why don't we all go to dinner this Friday? Can you do that Taurus?"

She smiled and said, "Well, you can all come to the restaurant where I work and I can eat with you all on my break."

"Sounds good to me." Hermione said. Harry and Ron agreed.

They all parted soon after that. Taurus went into her flat, happy that they would be together again on Friday. As she changed into her pajamas her chest began to ache. Before she realized it she couldn't breath very well, her lungs not being able to take in the amount of air she needed. She pressed the heel of her hand into the area where her heart was and bowed her head. Her heart was killing her...it was the fourth time this week it'd happened.

When the pain finally subsided she was covered in sweat and half laying on the bed with the lower half of her on the floor. She began to catch her breath. Yes, her world was catching up to her, and she was running out of time. She had a decision to make, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Either way, someone would get hurt, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was just running out of time...


	10. Chapter 10

I only own Taurus. Thank you and good night!

And thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are nice, thanks! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next morning Taurus woke up in a tangle of sheets, exhausted, with a roaring headache. She smiled as she remembered the day before, then groaning as she remembered what had happened right before collapsing into a fitful sleep. No matter what she wanted she was running out of breathing room. She was going to have to make a decision soon, before it was made for her. She got up and made her way to the restroom and sighed as she looked into the mirror. She wasn't going to be able to hide it much longer, the truth was going to come out. She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt she'd gotten from an American company. It was one of her favorites, sporting an image of Jack Skeleton from Nightmare Before Christmas. She looked longingly at her ears, she had no more places to pierce any more...it was depressing really. 

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she made her way outside and began walking towards the market. She was running low on everything, her food supply was down to sandwiches made with lettuce and mustard. She had no more detergent and no more shampoo, having used the last of the shampoo that morning. Her shuddered as a quick cold wind went through her.

She was halfway through her shopping, on her way to the last store, carrying two paper bags filled with groceries, when she walked right into a brick wall. A hand reached out and grabbed her, keeping her from falling, but her bags scattered everywhere. She immediately went down to gather everything, exclaiming as she did, "I am so sorry!"

"It's quite all right, I wasn't paying attention either." came the reply.

She stopped her gathering, that voice was familiar. It was impossible. Why him? Why now? She didn't have time to deal with him, her heart was weak enough already. She looked up and saw him gazing down at her, his expression unreadable. She gasped, his eyes were like molten silver, she'd forgotten how beautiful they were. She dreamed of them every night, but seeing them in real life was a completely different experience.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice formal, yet failing in keeping the real concern out of it.

"I-I'm fine." Taurus replied, quickly going back to gathering her things. She was surprised when she saw Draco helping. When everything had been gathered and placed back in the bags she began to pick them up. She only got her hands on one of them before Draco picked up the other, coincidentally the heavier, and wouldn't hand it over.

"I can carry it Draco, it's not that bad."

Draco ignored her and asked, "Where are you off to next, I think I'll tag along."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean I am, after all, a muggle. And that's a bad thing, isn't it. Do you really want to smear your name by being seen walking with me?"

Draco's eyes flashed annoyance, whether at her or at the fact she had stated Taurus didn't know, and said, "That is for me to worry about. As for you, simply tell me where you're off to so that I may join you. You will need help if you plan on going to another store. You can't carry all the bags by yourself."

Taurus looked at him for a few seconds, shrugged and began to lead the way. Shopping with Draco at her side was decidedly unnerving. They talked about meaningless stuff, a fact that amazed Taurus even as it happened. She would pick out what she needed and he would offer suggestions as to what he thought was a superior product. The feeling of familiarity and comfort that surrounded the entire event was surprising to both of them. They both wanted the outing to go on forever.

When the shopping had been finished Draco suggested they drop her groceries off at her flat and then go out to lunch, a prospect that both excited and scared Taurus. She had a hard enough time concentrating when he wasn't around, how would it be when he was right next to her. She agreed and led the way back to her flat, butterflies making a ruckus in her stomach. For good or bad she was going to go out with Draco, and she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe that he had invited her to lunch. What was he thinking? This was dangerous, if his father ever found out he would be dead. That little display his father had put on for his benefit last night was enough of a reminder not to go against his father's will, he didn't need to add anything to it. He still had part of the reminder underneath the bandage on his shoulder and in the swollen fingers. He just had to make sure that Taurus didn't see them, make sure no one saw it. He took a deep breath as they stopped in front of an older building, made from bricks that looked like they had just survived making it through the second world war. He frowned, wondering if it was actually safe for anyone to live here. Taurus smiled at him and he tried to smile back, but still concerned about the fact that someone lived here, even more unnerving was the fact that Taurus lived here. He refused to think about why that one specific thought bothered him the most.

They walked up the two flights of stairs to her apartment and as soon as she unlocked the door they walked in. Draco stopped at the door and looked around, his mouth dropping in shock. For having such a shabby exterior the interior didn't look half bad, in fact it looked wonderful. It was obvious a lot of time, energy and elbow grease had been put into this place. It wasn't very large but the decorations were such that it made the room seem larger then it really was.

The floor was made of old wood, the kind you would find in an old Victorian styled house. It looked rough but he could tell it had been sanded down to the point where walking barefoot over it would present no problem whatsoever. The front door opened into a small foyer and immediately opened into a nice sized living room, obviously the largest room in the flat. It was decorated in shades of red and gold and instantly set of a feeling of warmth and comfort. It was the type of room where you could go and relax after a long day and just revamp. To the left of the living room was the kitchen, not an overly large kitchen, with plenty of room to move about, but with enough room that you could walk around and work at one counter without bumping into the opposite counter. The kitchen was decorated in greens and yellows, not bright electric colors but deep dark colors. To the right of the living room was a small hallway. On the left of the hallway was a bathroom. This was a splurge of colors, not just a set scheme. It had no set pattern either, just a bunch of colors and designs that looked to be haphazardly placed about. Yet it wasn't so busy that it was upsetting to see, it was just fun and exciting. Everything worked together to create an atmosphere of unity and excitement. And from the glimpse he saw of her bedroom it looked very relaxing. It was shades of blues and silvers. He couldn't really see into the room, he just got the coloring, but it looked like a nice place to relax and sleep.

When the tour was over Taurus motioned him into the living room while she put everything away. He walked around the room and stopped suddenly when he saw a piano and flute in the corner. He hadn't seen it at first because a wall of fabric walled the section off from the rest of the room. He walked over to the piano and began looking at the music. She had good tastes. There were a few contemporary pieces, with sheets of music from artists of the time, like Josh Groban and Evanescence. But the vast majority of music was classical, pieces from Beethoven, Mozart and Pachelbel, with a little Debussy thrown in, along with other composers of lesser fame. He looked to see what she had played last, and a smile began on his face, it was his favorite piece of music, and judging by the amount of use the poor piece had he thought it to be a safe bet to say she enjoyed it as well. It was Pachelbel's Canon in D, a beautiful piece that always seemed to lift his spirit.

After noticing the instruments he began to realize that there were touches of music and art spread throughout the entire room. There was a stereo on one of the tables up against the wall, and next to it, on the floor all the way to up past the stereo, there was a collection of cd's in a holder. She didn't just enjoy music, it seemed, she lived with it in everything. And the pieces of art around the room were incredible, unique. A center piece, the one thing that didn't go with the color scheme was a print of Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh. It looked like it should belong in her bedroom. There were various sketches on the coffee table and end tables that were obviously done by her, and they weren't bad, they weren't bad at all.

He turned when he heard her move up behind him. "I noticed you have quite the collection of music."

Taurus smiled softly and looked towards her piano and said, "Yes, it is my comfort object. There are two things that relax me, one is playing music, hence the piano and flute. The second is listening to music, hence the vast collection of cd's and stereo. I much prefer playing the piano to anything else though. Nothing can beat the feeling of music coming from underneath your fingers. From knowing that you created that music. To be able to produce something that beautiful is simply amazing, enthralling and completely addicting."

Draco smiled and said, "I understand, though I can't play the piano. I do play the violin, however. You can't tell anyone that, they'd all laugh."

"Your secret is safe with me. You should come and play sometime, we could do a duet or something." she smiled.

Draco nodded and then asked her about the print.

Taurus smiled and began to explain, "It is my all time favorite painting in the world. The first time I saw it I didn't care for it very much. I thought it was just a boring painting, I much preferred paintings by John Waterhouse and the like. I never was much for Impressionism and the like, and I still don't care for all Impressionist work, though there are some now I would love to have." she walked towards the imitation and continued, "Anyway, the more I looked at this painting the more I found myself enthralled with it. I'd heard people say it was like a dreamworld, and at first I just laughed. Then, when I actually began to look at it, I found I agreed with them. It was just like a dreamworld. The way the sky is moving, it's like it's trying to say there's more to the universe then just this simple little planet. The sky is full of life, the stars are full of life. Outside our atmosphere there is an entire existence that we are completely unaware of. Then you look at the town itself and it seems completely at peace. Nothing is disturbed in this town, it's just a restful, relaxing, sleepy little town. And what's amazing is the town is sleeping while the sky is racing. And then there's that big black thing, almost like a mountain of black fire. It's so completely out of place, like it's saying something important, and to this day I have yet to figure out what it's trying to say. But it has incredible movement to it, like it belongs to the sky, yet it's bound to the earth. I guess I feel a companionship, a sort of mutual understanding, even though I don't know quite what it's saying." she laughed and said, "I guess I'm not making much sense."

When she turned to look him he smiled gently and said, "You're making perfect sense. I can tell you love it. The question I have, though, is why is it out here? It doesn't exactly go with the color scheme."

Taurus laughed and said, "No, no it doesn't, but it works, doesn't it. A little bit of blue brings out the other colors, which is another things that is amazing about it."

Draco had to concede that point. The painting didn't stand out at all. It fit rather well into the appearance of the room.

"I keep it out here because this is my dream room. I spend most of my time out here." She walked over to a desk with a computer on it and spun the wooden globe that was resting on it. "This is where I plan all the places I want to go when I get enough money. This is where I write, or study, or draw. Over there is where I play my music. This is where I think, and it just made sense for it to be here, where everything else I love is." she laughed and said, "Besides, I have another copy hanging in my bedroom. Now come on, let's get going."

Draco chuckled to himself and followed her out the door. He was glad he'd walked her home, he had enjoyed seeing a glimpse of her home, her life. It gave him more insight into her, into what she was like. And what he had seen had drawn him even more towards her, and he was getting to the point of not being able to turn his back. Who would have thought that after only a handful of meetings, most of which hadn't gone on well, he would be feeling this for a girl, a muggle to boot. This was not how he had seen his life going, and for once he was glad. What was life without a few surprises, and he had a feeling every moment with her would present a new surprise. He just had to convince her that he was worth the time...and he had to get past his father.

He grabbed her hand when they got to the sidewalk and together they began walking towards a restaurant, oblivious to anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, first, sorry it's taken so long. I've kinda run out of ideas for this story. I know the ending, it's just getting there that seems to be a problem. Second, I'm glad you guys like the description of her apartment, that is my dream apartment. Third, this probably has a lot of spelling mistakes just because the stupid program I'm using right now doesn't actually have a very good spell check and I suck at spelling. So forgive the mistakes and enjoy...this is kind of a hit or miss chapter...I have no idea if it's any good or not, I just wanted to try and get a new chapter up. So if is sucks I'm very sorry. If I can get some ideas together for it hopefully it will be better next time!

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

It wasn't that they were doomed as a couple, no, in fact if they'd had half a chance they probably would have made it. Fate was not on their side that day, however. Their trouble was personified in the form of one Pansy, who was still reeling from Draco's rejection. She just happened to have been in the right place at the right time to witness Draco and Tauru's lunch outing. And she, being the obediant daughter she was, true to her pureblood stature, felt it her duty to inform Lucius of his son's errant behavior.

And so it was that when Draco arrived home that night, having spent the entire day enjoying the unusual black hair, blue eyed girl's company, he came face to face with his father.

"Draco." Lucius said in a pleasant manner, causing his son to be wary, though not alarming him in any way.

"Father." Draco replied.

"Where have you been all day?"

It was then that Draco knew his father had an excellent idea of where his son had been. Draco shrugged and said, "I was just doing some errands. I'm sorry I'm running a little late, I'll just run up to my room and clean up. I know the Zanbini's are going to be here within the hour."

He didn't get farther than the second step with he went flying backwards, his head slamming into the ground, pain shooting through his eyes. His vision thus impaired it took him a little bit to realize that his father had drawn his wand and was pointing it right at him.

"A few errands? Not only were you out with a filthy muggle, you dare to lie to me!How dare you lie to me!"

"Father, I-I'm sorry I-"

"You're sorry are you? I suppose it never occurred to you that people might see you. That our reputation would be compromised! All because you couldn't keep your affairs in private." with that he muttered the Cruciatus Curse on his son.

Draco, long used to this treatment, tried his best to keep from yelling out. He lost track of how long his father allowed the curse to continue but he was incredibly thankful when he was released from the horrible pain.

Lucius put his wand away and looked down on his son, saying, "I'm not saying you cannot use muggle women to satisfy your needs. A man has to do what a man has to do. I've done it myself. You do not, however, under any circumstances take those type of women out where people can see you."

He began walking towards his study, pausing before entering the room to say, "You had best hurry upstairs, our guest will be arriving in fifteen minutes. And Draco, if I ever hear of you being seen out with any muggle, especially that one...well, best not do it. There are worse things than simple curses, worse even than the Cruciatus."

Draco was gasping for breath as he tried to life himself off the floor. He heard the swish of fabric and was relieved when his mother came to help him up the stairs.

"He means well dear. He's just looking out for you, for your reputation." Narcissa said softly.

Draco looked at her, really looked at her. She'd been a truly beautiful woman once. She still was quite pretty. Time had changed her though, Lucius had changed her. She was no longer the confident woman of the pictures that lined the wall. She was no longer a creature who thought for herself, who expressed her one ideas and takes on situations. Instead, she was broken, completely under her husbands authority. She knew Lucius had no idea of the meaning of the words 'faithful' and 'fidelity' but still she loved him. And so she defended his every action, so she would until the day he killed her.

Draco nodded and said, "Yes, you're right. I should have been more careful."

Narcissa smiled and nodded, pleased that her son understood his errors. "Hurry and get ready dear, our guests will be arriving soon."

The blonde haired boy watched his mother leave. He got up and walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror.

He wasn't about to give up on Taurus yet. They'd had fun together. Lunch had been magnificant. They'd talked and laughed and she'd actually cared about what he had to say, she didn't mock him or threaten to tell his father about the progressive ideas Draco thought. They'd spent hours, even after they'd finished eating, just talking about anything and everything.

He found out she didn't really know who her parents were, that she'd grown up in foster care and that she'd met Granger...err, Hermione...while living in one of the foster homes. He could tell it hadn't been easy for her, but he admired her courage and tenacity. She was building a life for herself despite some obvious set backs. It gave him hope that he would be able to do the same thing.

Afterwards they'd gone to a movie. Well, in reality they'd gone to the movie, sat in the back seats and talked and cracked jokes, annoying the other patrons to the point where they'd been asked to leave. She had a wicked sense of humor, almost as developed as his in the area of pranks. Following their expulsion from the movie theater they'd walked along the street markets, looking at the various wares people were selling. She'd gone crazy at the sight of the pets for sale in one of the pet stores. He would never admitt to anyone but the kitten had been cute. And he hadn't really minded when she'd made him hold the kitten while she held a bunny.

There had only been one problem with the day, something that was still bothering him. At one point during their walk she had gone very pale and had to sit down. She'd pressed her hand against her chest and whispered, "Not now, not now, please not now." When he'd asked if she was ok, did she need help, she'd looked up, smiled and said, "No, it will pass, it always does."

She hadn't wanted to talk about it but it made him nervous. Instinctivly he knew something was wrong. He just wished he knew what it was. He intended to find out though, and he would take care of the problem. He was a Malfoy, there was nothing he couldn't do.

He winced as he realized he'd better hurry or he would be late. He supposed there was one thing he couldn't do, take on his dad. Yet. But he was biding his time. If Taurus could overcome her obsticles then he could to. He could and he would, but first he had to get downstairs. He would enlist his friend's help. After all, what were friends for if not to help?


End file.
